Hell Meets Love
by AshDirectioner
Summary: The Gates of Samyan, open for a boy, as he sets of to find a girl who knows about Samyan, when no Human should know about this town... he doesnt know who this girl is, but when he meets a girl he falls in love with her... What troubles will there be?


Chapter 1: Hell meets love.

The morning outside was cold, dark and gloomy. It didn't see, like the usual morning where you would hear birds singing, or smell fresh bacon and egg being cooked. The neighbourhood were all afraid to come out of their houses, in case it would rain... No one likes getting wet these days! So the morning was quiet. Usually Dad would go out and get something from McDonalds as breakfast or brunch, but today he didn't. I don't think he was in the mood. No one was. Mum was still in bed, when usually on a Sunday she would get up and start cleaning so we would have a chance to go somewhere like the beach or a restaurant in the evening or the afternoon. Charlie, who is my brother wasn't downstairs playing on the PS3, he was just lying on his bed watching 'The Hoobs' something he hadn't watched in a while, and he is 16! Now me, I didn't know what was going to happen that day. My name is Grace Watson, and this is my story.

That day I woke up, no sound or no scent, just a dark sky outside my window. The curtains weren't lighting as they usually would every day, today it looked like it was still night time and everyone was about to go asleep. I couldn't hear mum humming to the radio or I couldn't hear my brother shooting down zombies on the PS3. Something was strange. I went to my mum and dads room and they were both asleep. Still. They had never been asleep for this long! Usually EVERYONE would be awake by 9am, the time was 9:30am when I came in the room

I had to see what was going on, so I went into my brothers room. Charlie was awake and she was lying watching TV, this was unlike him. The only thing he would do on a TV was play games on a console, with a PS3 there, he would usually ALWAYS be glued to it. Today he wasn't.

'what are you doing here?' he said to me

'I'm just wondering why everything is so quiet today...' I replied

'it's because there's a storm outside duh!' said Charlie

'A storm...?' I said

'Where is the storm?'

'Cant you see outside, it's raining heavily and it's freezing and there's lightning!' Charlie replied

Charlie opened the window, but all I could see was the grey clouds in the sky, no rain, no lightning just clouds.

What as happening to me? Why was it happening to me? I then quickly got in some jeans and a shirt and the creeped outside. No rain was falling on me, I wasn't getting wet, I wasn't getting struck by lightning! I walked about for a moment to search the area, see f if anyone was the same as me, wondering why everyone was thinking there was a storm when there wasn't. I saw people in their houses looking at me in confusion, their faces clearly said to me 'Why are you outside in this storm' I carried on walking to the park which was nearby, maybe my friends would be there, friends who also saw the same as me. When I got there, the park was empty, I had never seen the park like this. Usually there would be children having their first time on the swing or 2 twins playing on the seesaw, today there was nothing. I sat on the bench nearby and then I saw these gates, gates which I had never seen in my life before, I didn't know how they got there or when they got there. It was very confusing. I then slowly stood up and then walked up to the gate, the gate stood there as if it had always stood there, the gate was a little rusted, but why? How can it be rusty when it is new? There wasn't even a lock on it, so there was probably nothing important behind it. I was interested to venture further and see what was behind this gate, as there was no lock, I slowly opened the gate door and I entered what was behind it. It looked normal behind it but I saw there was a tall building in the distance... Lightning was coming of it and I swear I saw fire on the top of the building. I could hear howling in the background and the smell.. The smell was strange... It was a smell which smelt different in the ways you smell it, first it was a burning smell, then a rotten egg smell and then a horrible 'blood' smell... The grass seemed fine until I reached a point where I could see blood spots on the little jasmine. And when I saw a table with a bottle of a red liquid... As much as I wanted to see what I'm the world the liquid was I was put off by the strong smell of fire, but I didn't even know where it was coming from! Then I saw a ball of fire and it was coming right towards me, I don't know what kind of place this was but then all of a sudden as the ball got closer the sky went red and everything around me went red. I was scared, so I ran for my life and then quickly outside the gate where I found rain pouring down and I could hear thunder, almost see lightning. Now there was a storm! I looked back at the gates to see it was still red inside, this was an experience which was strange, something which I felt was very dangerous for me, for my family too. Were the gates the reason why we are having bad storms in the middle of summer? I ran as fast as I can to get home! I got home and still no one was downstairs, I got scared and quickly ran up and then into my bedroom, I locked myself in my room, I was too scared to go back outside now, I didn't want that to happen again, seeing red reminded me of blood, and that strange place behind those gates, but I would have to go outside tomorrow, outside for school. My school was near those gates, would it still be red behind there when I go tomorrow? Or will the gates disappear, so I won't have any more worries?

I heard someone get up, but I didn't know who it was, maybe it's my mum going down to eat something, or maybe my brother going to the toilet, maybe my dad was even going for a shave? I didn't want to check, I was already very scared about the gates... I could see those gates from my window. They still looked red, but behind the gates you couldn't se anything, it was just dark behind it and it just looked like a friendly neighbourhood.

I quickly closed me curtains. I didn't ant to see any balls of fire coming up to me in my own house! What was going to happen tomorrow, but I hope it has nothing to do with the Gates...

_On the other side of the gate something was happening… The Reason why it was raining, the reason why there was a BIG storm in the middle of summer…Now here is Jake, telling the story about himself. Behind the gates…_

I live behind those gates, the ones which look rusted to those 'Wellams' For us behind the gates, it's a word for people who don't live behind the gates. Although I was made to look like a Human boy, to find that girl, the girl who crossed the gates, the girl my creators want to kill. My creators are Reginald and Fiona Demosh, and I'm Jake, well that's what my Wellam name is. Im Jake, and this is my side of the story.

I was created in the Lightning Deo Tower. It's the only tower behind the gates, it uses its lightning powers to bring all the clouds in the town. It helps us to live in the dark says Reginald. Reginald and Fiona also thought of the idea of the tower, they were probably the only GOOD inventors in our town of Samyan. I was made from the brain of a 15 year old boy who Fiona killed because that boy knew our secrets, everything else was made from materials Reginald and Fiona had been collecting for years. But my heart… My heart was from the 15 year old boy as well, but since I was created like a machine, I have no feelings. Fiona told me that it was impossible for me to have feelings, unless I felt the most powerful feeling in the world. But I doubt I ever will, in Samyan there is nothing except hate and evilness. I don't know why, but I think I'll never fit into Samyan, the brain of the boy is different from everyone else in Samyan. Reginald and Fiona are sending me to a High school which is outside the gates, the school is called iHigh School as I recall, not a very good name for a school but it's the place I'm going, I have to search for this girl, my creators don't know this girls name or anything, all they know is her appearance so its my job to find her and get her information and know all about her. I start the school tomorrow, and after that I'm going to be in that Wellam world and I'll have to be there until I find that girl. 1pm and its time to go, yes I have to go early, I don't want anyone to see me come out of the gate while everyone is going to school…

'Bye Jake, we'll see you when you find her…' Said Fiona

'Bye Fiona, bye Reginald' I replied

'Goodbye Son…' Said Reginald.

And then I followed Reginald and Fiona to the gates and then they slowly opened them for me and I stepped out and entered a new world…


End file.
